Maybe, Thats The Problem
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Apreto Sus puños hasta que sintio sus palmas Escozer, Era un Idiota, Un reverendo Idiota, Tanto Pregonar de que el no se dejaba llevar por Ilusiones, de que no le importa Nada y ¿que de que habia Servido? La amaba, Hasta el Frustrante Punto de Despreciarse a si mismo, La amaba, y no importaba Cuanto tiempo pasara, La Amaba y Estaba Claro que eso Suponia un Problema para ella


**¡La odio! **Os juro que la ooodio. ¡Oh dios como se puede ser tan Estupida y Baja! ¡Como se puede ser tan Lengua suelta! ¡Aun vuelvo a ver el capitulo y no puedo creer lo que elena le dijo a Damon! A este paso le perdera, Damon Tiene Orgullo, Y se que lo hara valer. Arrgh! Estoy tan histerica. Por supuesto mi hermoso despechado se entrego a brazos de lo primero que encontro buscando consuelo. Que venia a ser nada mas y nada menos que la Superficial Barbie Klaus.

Ejem, Bueno, Me eh desviado, pero necesitaba canalizar mi odio Hacia Elena, Y mi asco hacia Rebekah, les eh traido algo, soy optimista chicas (al menos esta vez) y les eh traido esto.

Mi opinión sobre la ultima Maldita escena del 3x14.

Mi todo sobre ello, y Espero que les guste.

Solo un Oneshot, Si les gusta, apreciaria su opinión o aliento en un comentario.

¡En fin, Aquí les va!

**Echo.**

Cerro los Ojos al sentir unos Labios devorar su cuello, Y se permitió soltar un gruñido sordo.

_Oh, Esto estaba muy mal…_

_Pero…¿Qué demonios le pasaba? _

_¿era posible que aun ni con mas de media Botella de Bourbon corriendo libremente por su sangre le impidiese dejar de sentirse miserablemente dolido?_

Con sus manos contorneo la figura femenina que se encontraba Pegada entre su pecho y la pared, Suspiro profundamente y entreabrio los ojos solo para observar una Dorada y destellante Cabellera.

_No la que el preferiria._

_No la que el queria._

_No aquella que olia tan bien._

_No esa castaña melena Lacia que acariciaba su cara cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca._

Acaribiaba, Apretaba, Lamia, lo habia hecho un millon de veces antes, y esta no era la primera vez en la que el cariño se Excluia de la ecuación, Gruño nuevamente al recordar el porque habia terminado alli y Se Apreto con ahinco a la exuberante Rubia vampira que profirio un Gemido.

_Aun queriendo Olvidar._

_Aun Deseando entregarse con todo a aquella original a la que unas horas antes habia tachado de su lista de "personas para matar"._

_Aun queriendo olvidar hasta su nombre…_

_Sentia que el vacio seguia alli, Quemando, Escociendo, Ardiendo, Matando._

¿Cómo era posible que aquello fuese tan fuerte? ¡era frustrante!

Era Malditamente injusto.

Quiso reir sin gracia pero buscó desesperadamente la boca de su acompañante, Y callo todo sonido con ella, Intentando ignorar desesperadamente a aquel órgano en su pecho que hacia años había dejado de latir.

¡¿Por qué mierda dolia Tanto? No queria seguir sintiendo, No queria seguir pensando, y aun asi, Su mente no dejaba de Estacar su corazon con el mismo Pensamiento, Como un Disco Atascado, una escena en repetición infinita, en la que su ya de por si destrozado Universo se detuvo.

¿Porque tenia que Amarla con tanto? ¿Por qué la necesitaba tanto? Ni el aire para respirar, ni la sangre, ni el maldito Hecho de existir era siquiera la mitad de importante de lo que era ella, El dolor martillaba, y cada Pensamiento se Esparcía por su Cerebro dejando Una sensación incluso mas dolorosa que el hecho de encontrarse empapado de verbena.

Miro su piel y mordio levemente el hombro descubierto, Palida, marfileña, lacia y perfecta.

_No con la que el soñaba tocar cada noche._

_No la que el queria._

_No aquella tan suave_

_No esa Cremosa y bronceada piel joven, pecosa y viva que tanto le gustaba acariciar._

Cada paso hacia su habitación era una tortura, Cada parte de si que deseaba entregar a Aquella Original se quejaba imperiosamente_, Nada suyo le pertenecia a aquella vampira. _Nada suyo le pertenecia a si mismo, El mismo no se pertenecia.

Jamas creyó que llegaria a amar hasta el hecho de Que resultara doloroso, No se creia capaz, no se pensaba ese tipo de persona, pero ahora, lo habia logrado y queria arrancarse el pecho a pedazos. La queria, la deseaba y la cuidaba, atesoraba hasta el minimo latido de su corazon.

_Pero por supuesto, Eso No era bien recibido, y no solo eso…_

Intento Localizar el Cierre del vestido con sus entrepidos dedos, ignorando a su razon quejarse una vez mas enviando oleadas de culpabilidad.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente Buscando Valor y determinación para apagar su Juicio, Razon y sentimiento de una buena vez. _Para bajar el interruptor._

"— _¡Lo hago porque te amo!— lo hacia,!y de que Puñetera manera!_

— _Bueno, ¡Tal vez ese sea el problema.—"_

Gruño, Y tiro Fuertemente de vestido verde oliva que ahora era solo mas que un estorboso Harapo. Sintio dos dolorosas punzadas mas en el corazon pero la ira, la colera y La rabia Amortiguaron el golpe. El dolor desaparecio y su mente dejo de torturarle.

Suspiro Aliviado en el Oido de Rebekah y le sintio Estremecerse.

Abrio los ojos esta vez sin Cohibicion alguna Y observo las curvas de la hermosa mujer que tenia en sus manos.

_Su cabello no era El castaño que el deseaba._

_Sus ojos no eran de aquel marron Chocolate en los que tanto le gustaba perderse._

_Su piel no la era bronceada y joven con la que soñaba Recorrer cada noche de su eternidad._

_Aquella no era la mujer que amaba con tanta maldita Desesperacion._

"Aquella no era Elena Gilbert" Pensó.

Pero, en ese momento Ya no le importaba tanto.

Porque ella deseaba que no lo hiciera.

Porque ella habia dejado claro que eso le Suponia un problema.

Porque El la amaba y haria siempre lo que ella pidiese.

Aun cuando eso suponiese Entregarse de nuevo a su oscuridad.

Aun cuando eso Significase dejarse caer a pedazos de nuevo.

Aun cuando eso exigiese Engañarla y entregarse al Abismo.

"_Te amo, Helena" _penso en silencio antes de Dedicarse a Saborear el Cuello de Aquella rubia Original que tanto le apremiaba con sus gemidos.

"_Aunque eso signifique un problema para ti"._

_**Fin.**_

_**Dulce-Maldad**_

"—_Le Amo—_

—_Yo tambien—"_

_-Stefan And Damon Salvatore-_


End file.
